Daddy's Little Rockstar
by Daddy's Little Rockstar
Summary: Bella has this eccentric dream that is generally discomforting. Of course, she’s still Daddy’s Little Rockstar, but Edward is undoubtedly her fascination. BXE


A/N: Absolutely making this a one-shot because this is my first story

**A/N: **Utterly making this a one-shot because this is my first story. Well, essentially this fan-fiction is just an insane dream she currently had. I think it's totally delectable, and also it reminds me of my father. This is an entirely random fan fiction, by the way. Review, and make sure you add this to your favorites! It will beyond doubt mean a bunch of oats for breakfast if you do so. Gosh, I'm so freaking unpleasant.  Poor me… Also wish me good fortune in my summer band camp. By the way, this is rated T to be safe.

**Disclaimer: **I _do not_ own Twilight.

**Summary:** Bella has this eccentric dream that is generally discomforting. Of course, she's still Daddy's Little Rockstar, but Edward is undoubtedly her fascination. Not for long. Rated Teen for language. BXE

**Daddy's Little Rockstar**

Bella gasped as she heard her all time favorite song. Of course, she wasn't going to dance in front of the Cullens. That's going way too far; but singing was the only alternative. She jumped on the couch ardently, as she heard that invigorating beat.

"Oh we're not gonna take it." Bella started off. She suddenly saw the Cullens staring at her; together with Edward with that well-known crooked smile of his. She blushed as she lay down on the pelt couch. Her mind was going in circles; thinking about what she had just done.

--

"Bella love," Edward whispered as he tenderly kissed her temple. Bella groaned as she had awoken from an extremely uncanny nightmare. She felt all nauseous within, as if she went on a rollercoaster.

"Wha-??" she was cut off by Edward's ice cold hands touching her intensely warm cheeks. As fast as you can say _"Do I dazzle you?" _Bella's nausea disappeared_._ Bella suddenly stood up, not really noticing Edward was there, and started changing into her daylight outfit.

Edward sat immobile, as his adulthood sprung up. He was by no means like this. But, he enjoyed it, with out saying a comment; for the majority. He anticipated Bella and himself; having sex. He was so wound up in his thought; he forgot that Bella was still not completely done changing.

He stared at her for ten more minutes, ten very looong immense minutes, of bliss; for him of course. _'What have I turn out to be?'_ Edward thought as he stared to the ground mortified. He made a serious choice.

He faintly zoomed past Bella throughthe window. He took one last brief look at Bella, and did his oh-so-famous twisted smile. As weak as Bella was, she indistinctly got out of her room, and closed the door.

She hastily went down the stairshearing that song again. Standing there was Charlie, her father. He stood haughtily as Bella started flailing her arms and legs like a firm six year old.

"Now that's Daddy's Little Rockstar," Charlie said pompously as he kissed his daughter on her forehead.

"Awkward," whispered Bella as she inched away from her father and kept on singing; screaming, in reality. She really enjoyed doing this. In fact, it made her fail to remember in relation to all her troubles. Sorted out in front of her; it goes from Edward unpredictably being a pervert, to having sexuality issues with him. Quote "issues"…

Whatever. Just as long as she can be Daddy's Little Rockstar, everything's alright. Strictly, that wasn't the point… She still had to work out a quantity of tribulations with Edward, stop the inelegance, and start being proficient… _'Like that'll take place!'_ she thought as she kept on rocking to the remarkable beat.

**A/N: **It's fluffy/limey,like it? If so, review!! :D Just so you know, the song is by Twisted Sister-We're Not Gonna Take It **(just if you're fascinated)**. If you like the way I put pen to paper, check out my-soon-to-be-on-fan fiction stories! So while you're reviewing, make sure you give me some ideas for a next narrative! So anyways, I would like to thank my father, who's not here right now… But of course, gave me this inspiration. So thanks Daddy. I miss you… -starts crying- I'm sorry you guys. It's just been a very long time that I haven't seen him; it's killing me people!! God, I'm such a freaking cry baby…

**Daddy's Little Rockstar**


End file.
